Coração Em Espiral
by AyyaChaan
Summary: Eu estou aqui! Bem aqui! Não esta me vendo. Estou aqui todos os dias, na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar. Fazendo as mesmo coisas todos os dias. Bem perto de ti. Muito perto mesmo. Sento do lado de sua carteira desse a 5  série. Único- NaruHina


**Olá meu Povinho do meu coração?**  
><strong>Como estão? Espero que muito bem ;)<strong>  
><strong>Mais agora venho trazer uma OneShot de NaruHina, faz tempinho que eu não escrevo nada deles, então... Espero que tenha saído algo descente. <strong>  
><strong>Eu Amo o jeito da Hinatinha, tímida ela muito fofa *-* <strong>  
><strong>e também gosto determinação dela ;)<strong>  
><strong>Mais também gosto muito mais de uma Hinata segura de si, confiante, fala o que pensa sem medo do que os outros vão pensar. <strong>  
><strong>- Musica tema da Fic é: YUI - Spiral &amp; Escape<strong>  
><strong><br>****Espero que vocês Gostem!**  
><strong>Boa Leitura!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Coração em Espiral<strong>

Eu estou aqui! Bem aqui! Não esta me vendo. Estou aqui todos os dias, na mesma hora e no mesmo lugar. Fazendo as mesmo coisas todos os dias. Bem perto de ti. Muito perto mesmo. Sento do lado de sua carteira desse a 5° série. Agora estamos prestes a nos formar no Ensino Médio não é possível que você não tenha percebido que eu estou aqui.

Eu falo todos os dias contigo mais você só me _olha_, não_vê._

[Eu me esqueci quando deveríamos nos encontrar

Eu me encostei numa placa vermelha, esperando e

Esperando

Espiral e fuga

Estou sozinha

Espiral e fuga

Eu esperei que ele me encontrasse

Eu esperei muito

Esperei muito naquela época]

Isso me entristece, vejo seu sorriso radiante, seus cabelos dourados como o sol, mais não sou iluminada por ele. Ai como isso me deixa triste. E com muita raiva também. Raiva sim, eu também sou humana, tenho todos os tipos de sentimentos que pessoas têm, sendo bons ou ruins. Eu só não os mostro para ninguém, esses sentimentos ficam comigo. Somente comigo. Talvez queira considerar o pé de cerejeira como meu confidente, ai iríamos entrar em métodos científicos dizendo que é um ser vivo, só que não fala, mais ai seria muita polêmica, estão deixa isso para os especialistas.

Outro dia eu vi, você falando a menina de cabelos rosados, Sakura eu acho que é o nome dela, sorriste tão lidamente para ela, que nem ao menos tentou disfarçar que não estava a fim de falar com ele. Esses momentos eu tenho muita raiva. O meu loiro sol praticamente se humilhando para ter um pouco de atenção daquela rosada. E ela nem ai, será que é tão legal assim passar em cima dos sentimentos dos outros.

[Espiral e fuga

Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada, com medo

Espiral e fuga

Eu esperei a explicação dele

Eu esperei muito

Eu esperei muito]

Eu queria tanto pegar aqueles cabelos ridiculamente rosa e arrancar fio por fio, sim neste momento estou sendo Sádica, muito mais do que achava que era, a cena se passava repetidamente na minha mente, e até um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios. Como já disse todos meus sentimentos ficam para mim, na minha mente só...

Eu sei que não há comparação entre eu e ela, ela é bonita tenho que admitir, é simpática e tem amizade com todo mundo, esta no topo dos _os mais populares_ do Colégio. E eu só uma simples estudantes com notas boas, extremante tímida, e a coisa mais perto de amiga que consegui foi à cerejeira do jardim do colégio. Resumindo eu sou ninguém nesse ambiente. Ninguém mesmo.

Mais a única coisa que me anima todos os dias, para levantar da cama, é ver ele, meu loiro radiante, o meu Naruto. Acho que usei muito _meu_nessa frase, mais e daí, na minha mente eu posso tudo, então não tem problema eu sonhar, não é. Sonhos motivam as pessoas, esse é o meu sonho. Um deles, só para dizer que eu não sou caso perdido, por que eu também quero entrar numa boa Universidade e ser independente, e se eu loirinho estiver comigo melhor ainda.

Mais uma vez me pego te olhando na sala de aula, eu simplesmente amo o seu sorriso, amo o seu jeito brincalhão e animado. Sua face birrenta quando é contrariado, seu olhar confuso quando não entende alguma coisa, Amo tanto, mais ele nunca vai olhar para mim, me ver de verdade.

[As crianças sofrem em silêncio

Elas não sacrificam nada

Eu não preciso de gentilezas

Eu preciso de você

Mas não posso te contar isso]

E lá vem aquela rosada de novo brigar com o meu Naruto, ela não sabe que é extremamente irritante. Ah, como eu queria arrancar aqueles cabelos rosa, e dizer para todo mundo que quem é a verdadeira Hinata, como eu posso ser muito melhor dos que já sou.

Ai como eu tenho vontade de ir para o meio da multidão, subir em cima de um banco, e gritar e gritar extravasar todas as minhas raiva e frustração e dizer um _lindo_ e_maravilhoso_.

– _Fodam-se todos vocês._

Ai como seria um bom, seria como limpar a alma, e entrar em êxtase. Sim, perceberam tenho muitos problemas, todos esses anos tenho guardado muito coisa dentro de mim. Então não tem como eu ter pensamentos coerentes às vezes.

Essa Hinata tímida e bem educada e medrosa, que eu sempre apresento, sempre fui criada para ser assim, tão submissa. Por causa das regras da minha família, eles nem sabem como eu me sinto, na verdade eles nem querem, a única coisa que eles querem que eu faça é Obedecer, Obedecer... Obedecer às regras da sociedade nobre onde eu vivo.

Mais tudo bem eu sou muito paciente, muito mesmo, já agüentei todos esses anos, mais alguns meses não vão fazer diferença. Vou fazer tudo o que eu quero me libertar das regrar da minha família, e ter meu Deus sol comigo. Bem não vai ser fácil.

E a Hinata que esta contida dentro de mim, vai poder se vista por todos, e ela vai brilhar assim como meu Naruto. Uma Hinata sem medo de arriscar o que sente, sem medo, e sem arrependimentos, uma vida intensamente feita de liberdade.

Observem, vou fazer todos que me julgaram e humilharam ficar sem palavras diante da minha virtude.

Enquanto isso, eu vou ficar admirando meu Naruto da minha carteira, enquanto meus planos não acontecem...

Sabes como é né, é na faculdade que as pessoas se transformam e se libertam...

[Espiral e fuga

Estou sozinha

Espiral e fuga

Eu esperei que ele me encontrasse

Eu esperei muito

Esperei muito naquela época]

* * *

><p><strong>Não me sacrifiquem por causa da Sakura: eu gosto de algumas aspectos dela, eu só acho que ela é um personagem mal aproveitado, só que eu não aguento que cada vez que ela ouve algo relacionado com o Sasuke, seu fase fica triste e preste a chorar, eu ainda tenho esperança do que ela possa evoluir muito mais, ela tem capacidade.<strong>  
><strong>Então, Mereço Reviews? <strong>  
><strong>Vão me jogar tomates? <strong>  
><strong>Repolhos?<strong>  
><strong>Alfaces?<strong>  
><strong>Humm... Ovos?<strong>  
><strong>Se tiver Erros Ortográficos, me desculpem, eu estava Vesga nesse momento .<strong>  
><strong>Eu realmente espero que tenha gostado :D<strong>  
><strong>Bjks, até a Próxima ;)<strong>


End file.
